


Afternoon naps

by ashleyy15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, afternoon naps are the best, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something inevitable, something uncontrollable for Eren. He has no idea when it all started but he finds it impossible for him to not stare at his captain every time he passes by. His eyes lingers at the captain’s lips so often that sometimes he finds himself awake at night thinking how it would be to kiss those soft-looking lips. <br/>Eventually those sleepless nights took effect on Eren’s daily training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon naps

It was something inevitable, something uncontrollable for Eren. He has no idea when it all started but he finds it impossible for him to not stare at his captain every time he passes by. His eyes lingers at the captain’s lips so often that sometimes he finds himself awake at night thinking how it would be to kiss those soft-looking lips.

      Eventually those sleepless nights took effect on Eren’s daily training.

     “Eren! Can you transform one more time?” Hanji yelled from afar.

     Panting, Eren tried to say yes he could. But everyone else watching him knew that no, he couldn’t, because he looked like shit. His face was pale and his legs looked like they were about to collapse any moment. Though his eyes burned with determination, there was no way he could pull off another transformation without losing control of his titan.

     “Let’s stop for today.” The commander ordered.

     “But sir, I still can-“ Whatever Eren wanted to say was cut off as he fell to the ground, his vision suddenly filled with darkness. He could hear a few people rushing to help him. Some called out his name while he listened to the scrunching of grass beneath their boots. This wasn’t the first time Eren experienced a black out so he wasn’t quite as panicky as he was the first time it happened. That didn’t mean he enjoyed it when it happened though.

     All of a sudden, he heard someone standing beside him. Eren immediately tensed up at the sound of his voice. “I’ll take care of him.” Eren blinked a few times, trying to get his vision back. Once he could see blurry images of the man standing next to his body, he felt feel his chest flutter and his cheeks heating up.

     “Captain!” He yelped when two strong arms slipped underneath him before lifting him up from the ground.

     “Shut up, brat.” Eren abruptly shut his mouth and ducked his head. Being carried bridal style by his childhood hero embarrassed him a little and their obvious height difference didn’t help his case either. He just prayed to whatever god that existed out there that none of his friends would witness this.

     When they reached Levi’s room, Eren swore his heart rate sped up. “Umm…what are we doing here, sir?”

     Without answering him, Levi tossed Eren onto his bed before disappearing into his own private bathroom. The smell of the captain surrounded Eren, causing him to feel relaxed. Eren decided it was his favourite scent.

      He turned and buried his nose in the pillow, inhaling as much as he could. “Hmm…” Eren hummed, feeling his eyelids growing heavier.

      “I was gone for a second and came back finding you sniffing my pillow like some creep.” Levi mumbled as he made his way to Eren with a wet cloth in hand. “Move, brat.” He ordered before sitting on the edge.

     Slowly, he wiped his forehead where a small cut was found. Levi dabbed on the wound, soaking up the blood before leaving it as it is. ‘ _Brat will just heal up anyway’_ , he thought.

     He watched as Eren’s eyelids slowly closed and found it amusing that the brat had guts to fall asleep on his bed. Never had a person in the Scouting Legion found it comfortable to be around him, but Eren clearly looked peaceful as he curled up against Levi’s pillow. Maybe it’s due to Levi being Eren’s hero or him being able to handle Eren if anything happened that made Eren feel so safe around him.

     Whatever the reason, Levi was glad that Eren trusted him.

     He ran his hand through Eren’s hair, feeling the softness underneath his hand as he took in the boy’s looks. He wondered how this innocent peaceful-looking boy could turn into that raging blood-lust killer in one second. He began to ask himself since when did he pay so much attention to the boy and why did his heart beat so fast at just the sight of him sleeping _in his bed._

     “I’m going insane.” He concluded before shoving the boy lightly and crawling up next to him. Eren’s scent surrounded him and he thought he didn’t mind it at all. He kept a distance between Eren and himself, not wanting the boy to freak out when he woke up even though what he wanted then was to wrap his arms around the boy and tangle their legs together. “It’s your fault I’m like this.” He muttered under his breath.

     Just as he was about to fall asleep, he decided to take the risk and placed an arm around Eren’s torso. He sighed contently and let himself relax. But before he fully lost consciousness, he could swore that he felt an arm snaking around his waist, pulling him towards the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best :/ Was feeling a bit sick so I kinda written a little Ereri to cheer me up


End file.
